


I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown

by yesgalaxies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Jemma, Little Skye, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Thumb-sucking, mama may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgalaxies/pseuds/yesgalaxies
Summary: If May had known she would be flying a plane full oflittlesshe might have negotiated her pay grade more aggressively.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely self-indulgent. I'm just dabbing my toes in the age-play water (please read the tags). If it's not your thing, that's totally cool, you might want to walk away now. This is obviously canon-divergent, but will loosely follow the events of season one.
> 
> Also, there's a reason behind Fitz's reaction that I'm hoping to address in a later chapter. This is just a chapter that could stand on its own really, with minimal age-play, hints of Mama May and cute little Jemma, but I've got a bit more planned and written if anyone is interested...

“We need to come up with a third option…one that doesn’t involve Mike’s son losing a father,” Coulson said, his expression resolute.

“We only have a couple of hours at most. There’s no way that we could possibly…” Jemma started timidly.

“Don’t ever tell me there’s no way!” Coulson exclaimed, his temper flaring. FitzSimmons stared at him, all wide-eyed and nervous smiles. Softening at their kicked-puppy looks, he added firmly, but not unkindly, “It’s on you. Get it done.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jemma felt as if she’d been punched in the stomach; the air forced out of her lungs. The cold tendrils of anxiety uncoiled and spread through her, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes welled up with tears. She hated being yelled at. It always made her feel so… _little_ , so insignificant.

Turning around and following Fitz on instinct, the pair made their way back to the lab, Fitz muttering to himself as they went. For a flickering moment as they walked past their bunks, Jemma’s steps faltered, and she thought about how much easier it would be to just hide in her bed, suck on her secret dummy and play with her secret toys. If she were little, Coulson wouldn’t expect her to do the impossible. Nobody would be cross with her for failing. She’d be safe.

But that was wrong of her to long for such a thing, wasn’t it? She was a big girl now, with big responsibilities. There was no time to be little. People counted on her, people’s lives depended on her. It was so scary. Without thinking, Jemma shoved her thumb between her teeth and sucked on it, instantly relaxing a little. She must have made a sound because Fitz looked back, and his features darkened.

“This is really not the time to lose it, _Simmons_. We’ve got work to do.”

Jemma frowned at the way Fitz had almost spit her last name, not understanding why he seemed so angry. She wanted to ask what his problem was when she realised her thumb was in her mouth, slick with saliva, and a little bit of drool had dribbled down on her chin. Blushing furiously, she wrenched her digit out of her mouth and wiped it clean on her lab coat.

With a silent sigh, Jemma picked up her pace, resolute. This was their first mission; she couldn’t screw this up.

**/

The group split into two cars without talking about it. Skye and Ward followed Coulson to the first SUV, bickering as they went.

May slid behind the wheel of the second car as Fitzsimmons climb in the back. She lowered her aviators and turned the key in the ignition, the engine quietly revving to life. Pulling the seatbelt across her chest, she indulged in a rare, pleased smile. She wouldn’t tell Phil, but she’s glad to be back. There was nothing sweeter than the rush that came with a victorious rescue mission.

“Well, I reckon this worked then!” Fitz said cheerfully.

“We did it!” Simmons exclaimed, grinning.

They high-fived and laughed, happy with themselves, the tension of the last couple of hours slowly evaporating, leaving them feeling light and buzzing with renewed energy.

May spared them a glance in the rear-view mirror and was struck by their innocence. Fitz was holding tightly onto the bag on his lap, his eyes alight with a genuine smile. Simmons’ cheeks were pink with excitement, her eyes shining brightly as she kicked the back of the passenger seat with her feet.

May was suddenly hit with an unwelcome, yet overwhelming surge of affection toward them; she had to protect these kids at all cost, save whatever she could of their innocence.

“Buckle up, kids,” she said right before taking off.  

During the drive to get back to the plane, May barely listened to the chatter coming from the back seat. Most of her focus was on the road, scanning her mirrors regularly to ensure they weren’t being tailed.

Checking in the rear-view mirror to make sure Coulson was still behind them, she caught sight of Jemma, wriggling on her seat, her right leg tucked under her, arms flailing up and down, talking animatedly about some ideas she apparently just had for a new experimental project.

Simmons reminded May of an excited, babbling toddler; the way Natasha would sometimes get carried away when she didn’t have to be _the_ Black Widow. After missions, Natasha was known to bounce in her seat while prattling on about nothing and everything – whether someone listened or not – until she fell asleep, thumb securely in her mouth. May wondered if Jemma was like that too, if sometimes she was _little_ and if she had someone to take care of her.

“Do you have to use the bathroom, Simmons?” May asked before she even could stop herself.

Jemma froze in her seat, the last of her sentence dying with an undignified squeak in the back of her throat.

_‘She’s adorable,’_ May thought and she was instantly annoyed with herself. She had come back on the field to get the job done, not pick up more problems along the way.

“I…uh…I can wait, ma’am.” She could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up her neck, colouring her cheeks. How the bloody hell did Agent May know she had to pee? That was downright mortifying.

May noticed the uncomfortable side-glance Fitz threw in Jemma’s direction, before turning away completely and staring out the window without another word. May frowned, but stayed quiet. Jemma looked down, wringing her hands on her lap. Her shoulders slumped forward and she drew in a shaky breath. She had been on the job for only one day, and judging by Fitz reaction, she was already messing things up.

“There’s a truck stop at the next exit,” May said, looking in the wing mirror before switching lane. “We wouldn’t want to have a little accident, now would we?”

Jemma raised her head slightly, cocking her head to the side and peering up through her long, black lashes, curious at the gentle tone Agent May had used. This was the first thing May had said that wasn’t angry, sarcastic or plain rude, and it was directed at her. Jemma felt warmth spread through her chest, and she offered her a shy smile.

“Thanks, but…but I really can wait.” Jemma didn’t want May to think she had to make a stop on her account.

May didn’t even acknowledge her last statement and took the exit. Jemma was kind of glad because she wasn’t sure she actually could’ve hold it if they hit traffic.

**/

Jemma was happy to finally be back in her quarters. Their first mission had been such a success, she was so proud! And utterly tuckered out. She didn’t remember the last time she was this exhausted.

Dropping her bag by the door, she flopped back on the mattress and let out a satisfied sigh. Her eyes fluttered shut and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. This is what she had always wanted: to be useful, help people, solve problems. All she wanted now that she was alone was to change into her fuzzy pajama bottoms and have a good suck on her dummy while watching a movie with Effie the giraffe.

Jemma could finally relax and be little Jemma. Until the next morning, she wouldn’t have to worry about anything. She wished Fitz would come over and watch the telly with her, but Fitz didn’t like little Jemma very much. He tolerated her at best and made Jemma feel like she should be ashamed of her _little_ side. It’s not like she told anyone. Fitz had been the first to learn about her and he probably would be the last. He had reacted poorly and he was her best friend… She couldn’t imagine going through the crushing disappointment she had felt when he didn’t even try to understand. Jemma was resigned, she’d keep little Jemma to herself, even though she wished she had someone to take care of her. Sometimes, when she felt so very little, it was hard to take care of herself properly.

With a heavy sigh, Jemma sat up and turned the screen above her bed on. It was alright, she was a big girl, and she didn’t really need anyone. She rolled off the bed and changed into a pair of soft yellow pajama pants with dinosaurs on them and a well-worn pink tank top.

She was about to retrieve her pacifier from the middle drawer when there was a knock on her door.

“Simmons?” she heard Skye call.

Crawling on her knees across the bed to get her tablet, Jemma unlocked the door with a few taps on her portable screen.

“Yeah, come in, it’s open.”

Skye entered and seemed surprised to see Jemma already dressed for bed.

“Aren’t you going to come and celebrate with us?” Skye asked, flipping her hair over her left shoulder. “Coulson hinted that the bar was stocked real good.” She raised an eyebrow and let out an airy laugh.

“I…I don’t think so,” Jemma answered, not quite meeting Skye’s eyes. “I’m quite tired, you see…” she explained lamely. She had never really been one to party. She didn’t particularly feel comfortable in social situations. After a few disastrous attempts, Jemma had decided it was easier to stay by herself than to deal with the guaranteed painful humiliation.

“Alright, as long as you’re okay?”

“Oh yes, I’m fine really. I’m just not used to such…excitement,” Jemma added with a soft, apologetic smile.

 “No problem, Simmons. I guess I’ll see you around then. Get some rest.”

As soon as Skye left, Jemma pushed back the covers and got ready for bed. She queued up a few Disney movies on her screen and finally popped her dummy in her mouth. Jemma closed her eyes, enjoying more than she probably should the first few suckles on the rubber nipple. She fell asleep almost instantly with her giraffe safely tucked in her arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Skye had to admit it was nice to feel wanted. She had tried to act nonchalant about it, but she was secretly pleased. When she had moved in on the Bus that morning, Fitz and Simmons had seemed genuinely excited, helping her carry her meager possessions up to her bunk, making her feel welcome. Jemma had even stayed to help her unpack. She had complimented her hula girl, and that had made Skye smile as it was one of her favourite things she owned. The hula figure always looked so happy and carefree. Maybe it was silly to be envious of a plastic doll, but Skye wished she would feel like that one day, too.

Once everything had been put in its place, Jemma excused herself for a minute and came back with a neatly folded quilt in her arms.

“Here,” she said, handing it over to Skye, “it’ll brighten the space a bit, I should think. Make your bunk a little more lived in while you get around to decorating it to your taste.” Jemma smiled brightly, and warmth pooled in Skye’s stomach.

Without really thinking about it, Skye wrapped her free arm around Jemma and hugged her.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaimed, taken by surprise. Nobody had really hugged her since she’d left home. She wasn’t really close to anyone but Fitz and he wasn’t the most tactile person. She patted Skye’s back awkwardly. “You are quite welcome, Skye.”

“Sorry,” Skye apologized, feeling self-conscious, “it’s just…this means so much. Thank you.”

The quilt was still quite bright, even though Skye could see the fabric had faded over the years. It was checkered with tie-dyed and peace squares, which she thought was funny. Skye didn’t think it was quite Simmons’ style.

“It’s beautiful,” Skye said, a hand caressing the fabric. Her voice wobbled slightly, and she felt tears prickled the back of her lids. She couldn’t believe she was getting emotional over a blanket. She didn’t want to cry in front of Simmons, she didn’t want her to think she was a _baby_.

Simmons, having recovered fully from her surprise, hugged her again, more warmly this time. She had a feeling Skye hadn’t been offered many kindness in life, and it made her sad to think about it.

“My nan made it for me when I turned 7,” Jemma told her. “She made me a bunch actually, it was her hobby you see, but this one has always been one of my favourites.”

“Oh, you should keep it then, I really don’t…”

“No, no,” Simmons insisted, “I want you to have it, honest.”

She was just finishing spreading the quilt on her bed, tucking the edges tidily under the mattress with Simmons’ help when Fitz called them down urgently through the Bus’ comm system.

**/

Going to Peru on an adventure had been thrilling at first, but then... Coulson might have said it had actually gone well overall, since it technically was their first mission together, but she had a feeling he was lying to make them all feel better. Honestly, it had gone horribly. Skye hoped this was kind of the rock-bottom of bad missions because she seriously couldn’t imagine worse. Their brand new plane had been destroyed for God's sake, and Director Fury hadn't been pleased, oh no! Skye had heard him yell at Coulson, and they definitely wouldn’t get to have a fish tank. Fitz had been pretty bummed when he had heard the news.

Still though, they did manage to get the 0-8-4 to the Slingshot in the end, and they had celebrated their victory with pizza and beers. They had all watched as it was launched into space, where Fitz had assured her it couldn't hurt anyone. Coulson had congratulated them again on their strategic plan (really he was just glad to still be alive), and Agent May let them know, in not so many words, that she’d prefer if their strategy didn’t involve blowing a giant hole in her plane next time (she hated to be grounded for too long).

Skye had felt light with happiness. Coulson had praised them for their teamwork and May had actually smiled. Skye had felt invincible, surrounded by Fitz and Simmons. They each were a piece of the puzzle and together she felt like they could accomplish anything.

But now that she was alone in her bunk, she was afraid and lonely. It was dark and she wasn’t used to the metallic groans and creaks of the Bus. She felt so little, curled up under the heavy quilt, her security blanket tucked under her arm. She was a bit annoyed with herself. She'd lived in her van for months, alone, and _that_ had been scary. Surely she could handle sleeping on a plane with other people – trained agents – without getting scared. She was a big girl anyway. She couldn't help but think about the day's events and replay the scary scenes in her head.

There had been strangers on the plane with them, and at first it had been okay because they were friendly, but then they had turned out to be not so friendly. One of them had grabbed her, and she had seen Fitz being held at knife point on the monitor and she had been so scared for him. She didn’t want him to get hurt. And later, when their plan had worked a little too well, Skye had had to untie herself from the group so she could get to the blow-up boat to seal the hole on the side of the Bus. She had been terrified, her hands had been shaking so badly, but she’d had to be brave. She wanted to prove herself, show them that she could be useful to the team. She could be resourceful even if she didn’t have five PhDs.

Skye hid her face between her pillow and the mattress and let out a frustrated groan. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, not yet anyway, so she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She’d get something to drink in the kitchen, and maybe Coulson was still up; she wouldn’t mind some company. Skye found Coulson’s presence reassuring. May’s too, but in a different way. She was slightly afraid of May.

The door of her bunk slid open quietly. The emergency lights were on, but Skye almost wished they weren't; they only filled the corridor with long, scary shadows. Without the engine running she could hear familiar voices coming out of Fitz’s bunk. Skye was almost one hundred percent sure Fitz was watching _SpongeBob_. It made her smile. She wondered if he’d mind if she joined him. That might be a little weird though, and he might just be sleeping with the TV on. She didn’t want to wake him. To her left, Ward’s bunk was dark and quiet; Skye was glad. She didn’t know how she felt about him yet. He kind of made her feel uneasy, and her instincts were usually right. She crept down the hall slowly on tiptoes, careful not to step on any remaining debris. She thought she heard noises coming from inside Simmons’ room, little squeaks, but it was quiet again when Skye stopped in front of her door.

Much to Skye’s disappointment, the kitchen was empty. She made herself a glass of juice, pouring it carefully in her cup, making sure to only fill half of it so she wouldn't spill any on her way back to her bunk. She wished she had her sippy cup. If she did, she could curl up in bed with it without making a mess. That was one of the things that comforted her the most, but she couldn't risk bringing her little things on board. She couldn't risk them finding out and kicking her out like her last foster parents had done. They had told her it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. As hard as she tried not to, she just felt so little sometimes.

Skye replaced the juice in the fridge, closed the door and tiptoed out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. Simmons’ bunk was the first on her left and when she passed it, she heard that same noise again, but this time more distinctly. Little breathless sobs; Simmons was crying. Skye wasn't sure what to do. She hovered near the door, debating if she should knock or not. In the end, she decided she didn’t want Jemma to be alone when she was sad. Skye was positive Simmons would have done the same if the roles were reversed. 

"Uh, Simmons?" Skye whispered, knocking gently on the door, the liquid sloshing in her cup. She was a bit nervous. She was pretty sure she heard a thud coming from the other side and then nothing. She waited a while, clutching her plastic cup in her hands.

Skye didn’t know if she should leave, give Simmons her privacy. Maybe she was fine, maybe Skye had imagined it all.

She felt so little and exposed, standing there in her footsie pajamas, but then Simmons slid the door half-open and she didn't look very big either. For a fleeting moment, Skye thought maybe she wasn't the only little on board.

Simmons leaned on the door, her position defensive. Her loose hair hid most of her face, but Skye could see her cheeks were damp with wiped tears and her eyes were still watery and red.

“Yes?”

For some reasons Skye felt intimidated. She didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“I, um, I heard you cry so I just wanted to see if you are okay? I mean obviously you’re not fine, but like, do you need anything, a hug maybe?” Skye said keeping her voice low.

"Oh. Yes, yes I'm alright, Skye." Simmons sniffed, rubbing fresh tears away. "Today was just a lot, what with being taken hostages and the fight and Agent May being the Cavalry." The last words came out high and squeaky as if Simmons was equally horrified and thrilled by it.

Skye glanced around, almost expecting May to come out of her room and tell Simmons not to call her that, _ever_. She took a sip of her drink, unsure what to do next. They were both standing there, avoiding each other’s eyes. Skye felt her own tears coming on, frustrated with herself, with how awkward she could be.  

“You must think I’m pathetic,” Simmons whispered.

“No, I’m feeling the same. It’s why I’m up, I couldn’t sleep.” Skye unconsciously slipped her thumb in her mouth and gnawed on the tip.

“It’s a lot to process, isn’t it?”

Skye nodded.

“Do you want to come in and maybe watch something?” Jemma asked. She sounded hopeful.

“Yes please.” Skye was relieved. She’d been secretly wishing Simmons would invite her in so she wouldn’t have to go back to her room where it was lonely and scary and where monsters were probably hiding.

Simmons stepped aside and motioned her in. There was a night light plugged in next to the bed, casting a calming soft golden glow against the wall. Skye liked it, it was comforting. Maybe she could get one of her own next time they made a pit stop somewhere.

Simmons moved a few pillows around and arranged the sheets on the bed before climbing in. Skye sat at the foot of the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to intrude on Jemma’s space.

“Are you all done with your drink?” Simmons asked, pointing her cup. All trace of sadness and tears were gone and she seemed to be back to her cheery self. If it weren’t for the redness around her eyes, you’d never know she’d been crying moments ago. Skye thought she must have a lot of practice at hiding her feelings. She was a little envious, but a little bit sad for Simmons too.

Skye nodded and handed her the cup. She hadn’t drunk a lot, but she hadn’t really been thirsty.

Simmons leaned over the side of the bed to grab her tablet on the nightstand and set down Skye’s drink. She accidently knocked a pillow off the bed with her foot, revealing a little plush giraffe that had been stuffed between the mattress and the wall and a pacifier.  

Skye’s eyes were instantly drawn to the light green dummy with a little yellow duck in its center. It glowed faintly in the dark.

“Is there something in particular you fancy watching?” Simmons asked, without looking up from her tablet.

“Is this yours?” Skye blurted out, feeling ridiculous as she heard the words leave her mouth. Of course it was Simmons’. Who else’s could it be?

Simmons gave her a curious look and followed Skye’s gaze. She took in a sharp breath, opened her mouth as if to say something and froze.

Skye scooted a little closer to comfort her, but Simmons jerked back, clutching her tablet in front of her as if to defend herself.

“I. uh.” Her voice was oddly calm, and she had that faraway look in her eyes Skye had seen in children in the orphanage. It scared her.

Skye picked up the pacifier and offered it to Simmons. She didn’t really know how to comfort her. She’d had some practice in her childhood with other kids, but this was new territory.

Simmons looked confused by Skye’s action and she seemed to be waring with herself, but in the end, she let out a quiet whine and pop the paci in her mouth. She gave the rubber nipple a few good sucks, the tension in her shoulders melted visibly away, but tears filled her eyes.

There was this mix of strange and complex emotions filling her lungs and her throat, chocking her. Simmons was so embarrassed, she wished she could disappear forever, but she was also relieved. Skye didn’t really look all that bothered by her pacifier, and Jemma was emotionally and physically exhausted. She didn’t want to fight who she was anymore. Maybe Fitz was wrong…

With a sniffling sob muffled by her green paci, Simmons slumped forward, and Skye wrapped her in what she hoped was a comforting hug. They stayed like that for a while, with Simmons’ head resting on Skye’s shoulder, and Skye rubbing circles on her back.

“Simmons,” Skye whispered, breaking the silence, “are…are you _a little_?”

She felt Simmons tense against her, and thought maybe she’d been wrong to assume anything, but then Simmons relaxed and nodded. Skye burst into tears, it was all so much. All her life, she had felt so alone and so different from everybody else. She couldn’t believe she had finally found someone like her.

Simmons sat up, startled. Her pacifier bounced anxiously in her mouth. She didn’t know if she should try to act like adult Simmons and comfort Skye, or if she could attempt it while still being little Jemma. If she were honest, she didn’t really feel very big at all.

Simmons looked so young and so lost; something in Skye’s chest squeezed. Before she could stop herself and feel too self-conscious about it, she bopped Simmons on the nose. They both smiled, a bit awkwardly, but it was nice.

“I have something to show you,” Skye said as she rose from the bed. “Just, just wait a second.”

Jemma made a move as to follow her, but Skye stopped her.

“It’s okay, Simmons. Wait here. I’ll be right back. Promise.”

Skye ran to her bunk to grab her security blanket. It wasn’t even a proper blanket. Just a scrap of pale blue fabric the nuns could spare. Sister Angelica had sewn the edges so they wouldn’t fray. It wasn’t much, but it was hers and it was what she had come to think of has “home”. Skye wanted to share that with Simmons.

In her rush to get back to Simmons’ bunk, she stumbled on a broken piece of dry-wall and kicked something metallic that skidded across the hall with a clinking noise. Skye froze, cringing. She hoped nobody would come out of their room. As dramatic as that sounded, this moment between her and Simmons was too important to be interrupted by any member of their team. She stayed still for a moment, waiting to hear if she had woken anyone. The bus stayed eerily quiet. When she was pretty sure nobody had been disturbed, she carefully made her way to Simmons’ door.

In her own quarter, on the other side of the corridor, Agent May hadn’t been able to sleep yet. The sudden noise pulled her from her meditating trance.  

**

“Here,” Skye said, handing the bunched up piece of cloth to Simmons.

They were sitting side by side with their backs resting against the wall. Jemma still had her pacifier in her mouth, when Skye came back, but she had grabbed her giraffe and was holding it on her lap. Skye had asked her what its name was, but Jemma had mumbled something around her paci she hadn’t really understood. It sounded like “eee-eee”, but Skye doubted that was it.

Simmons seemed more at ease. She was uncharacteristically quiet, but her movements were more fluid and she took Skye’s blanket carefully, unfolding it in front of her.

“That’s my blankie. I’ve had it since I was little. I still use it, see. I sleep with it tucked under my chin and it makes me feel safe. And little,” she added under her breath. “Sometimes, when I feel really little, I suck my thumb.”

Jemma smoothed out the creases on the blanket as she was listening to Skye. She peered up at her, eyes widening with surprise. She spit her pacifier in her hand.

“We’re…the same?” Her voice trembled with hope.

“Yes.”

Simmons smiled and launched herself at Skye. They both giggled and held onto each other for a while, happy not to be alone anymore. Jemma yawned and fumbled around for her pacifier. Skye found it and smiled at the happy mewling sound Simmons made when she handed it to her. She lay back, bringing Simmons down with her. Jemma cuddled her, folding her head under Skye’s chin and sighed sleepily. Barely awake, Skye pulled the blankets over them, making sure blankie was tucked between her and Simmons. She blinked, bringing her closed fist to her mouth. Her thumb slid past her lips and she finally drifted. It had been such a long day.

“Shkye?” Simmons whispered after a few minutes of silence, jerking Skye from the brink of sleep.

“Yeah?”

Simmons must have taken her pacifier out of her mouth, because when she spoke next, her words were clear.

“Can you call me Jemma? Everyone else calls me Simmons. I…I don’t…” I don’t feel like a Simmons was what Jemma wanted to say. She didn’t know how to explain the resentment she felt toward her last name sometimes. It had never been a problem before, but she got to the Academy, and everyone called everyone by their last names. She never had a respite from being _Simmons_ , the girl with more than two PhDs, the girl who was expected to always be at her best. It was exhausting, constantly trying to live up to that name. Her own name. When she was Jemma, she didn’t have to worry about Alien DNA or bacteria culture. She didn’t know how to express how she felt, but Skye seemed to understand.

“Of course,” Skye simply responded. She gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, Jemma.”

“Night.”

They fell asleep peacefully in a warm tangle of limbs.

They didn’t wake when May knocked on the door, or when she stepped into their bunk to make sure everything was okay.

**

Agent May shut the kettle off just before it whistled. She poured the hot water over the tea bag and waited until the water turned golden. She stirred in a spoonful of sugar, just for the sake of it.

She couldn’t see the sky, but she knew it was only just starting to turn a light shade of pink. The bus was calm and quiet; she was the only one awake. May had spent the night up, unable to sleep. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do about the two littles asleep in one bed.

Dealing with littles was always a delicate affair. It couldn’t be rushed, but it couldn’t be ignored either. Their emotional well-being was at stake.

May cupped the mug with her hands and paced the length of the kitchen a few times, inhaling the soothing scent of the ginger tea. As far as she knew, Coulson wasn’t aware he was harboring little ones on his team or else he surely would’ve said something sooner. No, May would have to deal with this. Talk to the girls, help them figure out how they wanted to handle the situation and eventually let Coulson know.

She’d wait for the opportune moment. Let them get comfortable around each other, and more importantly around her. May was an intelligent woman, she knew she could be perceived as cold and calculated, and it usually took a while to get used to her presence. She didn’t want them to feel cornered or pressured when she’d broach the subject.

Her decision made, May emptied the last of her tea in the sink and rinsed her cup. If she really tried, she might get a few hours of sleep before they had to get on with their day. The agent walked passed the bunk the girls were sharing, her steps faltering as she caught shushing sounds and tearful sniffles coming from the other side of the door.

Taking a long, deep breath, May hesitated only slightly before sliding the door and stepping into the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! you can find me @ yesgalaxies on tumblr if you want to come say hello and/or leave a prompt in my ask box :)


End file.
